New Beginnings
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: New beginnings can be good or bad. Like life, it has its ups and downs, surprises and trials, but it shows that family can go deeper than what's just programmed in your code. Raphix, Vanilla Taffy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So here's another WIR story! :D I hope you guys enjoy this one, too!  
**

**...Yeah. Put Secrets on hold since no one is even deciding to review on it.**

**So enjoy this random story that me and my friend came up with xD**

**Let me see, what else...**

**I don't own WIR. :/ Or "Gotta be somebody" by Nickelback. :3**

**So...please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

It had been six months since the defeat of Turbo and everything had returned to normal.

Life was great.

Ralph and Felix continued doing their jobs during the day and after the arcade had closed for the night, Felix visited Calhoun in her game or she came to visit him.

Ralph and Vanellope hung out either in Sugar Rush, Fix-It Felix Jr., or Tapper's, depending on what they felt like doing for the night.

The wrecker was actually waiting for the news of when Felix and Calhoun finally decided to get married; he was expecting it because the two were so in love.

But the announcement had yet to come and Ralph didn't pester them into getting hitched; they would decide to tie the knot when they were good and ready.

If Ralph was being honest with himself, however, he was a little jealous of their relationship. One day, he hoped to find someone who meant as much to him as Calhoun did to Felix.

It was a Saturday and everyone in the arcade was glad that the next day was their day off as Litwak closed the arcade on Sundays.

In Fix-It Felix Jr. a small party was going on to celebrate Turbo's defeat.

It consisted only of the games that were involved in the evil racer's scheme—Fix-It Felix Jr., Hero's Duty, and Sugar Rush.

Many would have asked why the Nicelanders and Felix would celebrate Turbo's defeat six months after the incident had happened, but Felix would reply that it gave everyone a chance to recover and things to return to normal.

It was a simple party, casual.

A few of the Nicelanders, along with Felix and Calhoun, were on the dance floor, moving along to a slow song.

Nearby, Ralph had been forced into a game of karaoke.

Despite his mean attitude at times and rough voice, the wrecker was actually quite the singer.

When everyone had first heard him sing, after he had finished his grumbling, their jaws had dropped.

Ralph's singing voice was rich and smooth, contrary to the song he was currently singing.

"Gotta be somebody" by Nickelback.

"So I'll be waiting for the real thing. I'll know it by the feeling. The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen."

A tiny crowd had gathered at the foot of the small stage, listening in fascination to the large man's singing, not knowing that the song Ralph had chosen had a deeper meaning.

Several of Calhoun's men had already departed for the night, more used to shooting Cy-bugs then socializing at a party.

In the corner, Gene sat at the bar, not at all pleased that Ralph was in the penthouse, much less the practical center of attention.

Glaring silently at the wrecker, Gene downed martini after martini as he secretly pushed Ralph back to the dump of a home he lived in within his mind.

Many of the Sugar Rush kids stayed off to the side, away from the dance floor as they entertained themselves in their own way.

Rancis had passed out on a nearby couch, obviously not used to staying up until 3 A.M.

Crouching behind the sofa were Swizzle and Gloyd who were snickering to themselves.

Carefully, Gloyd squirted some whipped cream into Rancis's hand which was dangling over the edge of the sofa while Swizzle brushed the tip of a feather against the sleeping racer's nose.

Rancis sniffed slightly in his sleep, slapping his hand against his face in an attempt to get off whatever was bothering him, leaving a smear of white confection down his face.

Swizzle and Gloyd burst into quiet hysterics at the sight, high-fiving each other before refilling Rancis's hand and tickling his nose again.

Sitting on two chairs were Candlehead and Jubileena, sleeping against each other with Jubileena's cheek resting on Candlehead's shoulder.

On the couch close to the windows leading to the balcony sat Taffyta and Vanellope.

The princess lay stretched out on the sofa, her head on Taffyta's lap and hands placed loosely on top of her stomach.

Taffyta was gently running her hands through Vanellope's hair which was currently out of its trademark ponytail, humming a quiet tune as she did so.

Vanellope's eyes were closed, but it was obvious that she wasn't asleep, as she had on a small smile, clearly pleased at the attention that she was receiving.

It had surprised Ralph three months ago when Vanellope had hesitantly told him that she was together with someone (she refused to say 'dating' because Vanellope decided that was a grown-up word and currently what Calhoun and Felix were doing).

When he asked who it was, as he had been expecting someone like Gloyd or Rancis, he was startled to find out that it was none other than the cream-haired racer herself.

It still stung Ralph a little that the two were dating, as he had seen first-hand how cruel Taffyta had been to Vanellope when she had been a glitch, but he decided to give the lollipop-loving racer a second chance and it was turning out that the two really did enjoy each other's company.

"There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere. There's gotta be somebody for me out there."

Several people clapped as the song ended and from his small corner of the world, Gene shouted, "Yeah, we're clapping cause it's over!" only to get smacked in the back of the head by Mary.

Ralph stepped down from the stage carefully so he wouldn't break it, heading over to the seven sleepy Sugar Rush racers, as the slow dance ended.

Calhoun stared down at Felix seriously as the handyman hoped down from his position on top of her feet.

When Felix sensed her stare, he looked at her worriedly.

"Tamora? What is it?"

"Fix-It," Calhoun started, a name she never used unless whatever she was about to say was important. "We need to talk."

Felix furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Talk?" he repeated cautiously.

"Hall, Fix-It," Calhoun stated, staring for the door.

Felix hopped after his girlfriend, shutting the door behind him.

Ralph, meanwhile, was gathering up the Sugar Rush kids so he could return them to their own game.

"Hey, guys," Ralph knelt down in front of Vanellope and Taffyta, the other five racers piled comfortably against his huge right arm. "Let's get you home."

When Vanellope merely held out her arms lazily, a silent order to pick her up, Ralph lifted her up gently and placed her on his shoulder where she snuggled against his neck and fell back asleep.

Taffyta was placed in Ralph's left hand, but unlike the other racers, she was wide awake.

As Ralph slowly made his way through the crowd, trying not to wake up the kids he was carrying, Taffyta watched the sleeping Vanellope, wondering why she still had yet to gain the closeness that Ralph and the princess had.

After switching Taffyta to his other shoulder so he had a free hand, Ralph shut the door to the penthouse behind him as he stepped out into the hall.

He paused when he noticed Calhoun and Felix softly talking in the corner, but he didn't interrupt them, walking over to the nearest elevator and taking it down to the first floor.

* * *

After he had dropped off Vanellope at the castle and woke the others so they could head back to their homes on their won, Ralph returned to Fix-It Felix Jr. and trudged wearily to his house, which was beside the lake close to where the dump had been, ready to turn in for the night.

He slowed to a stop when he noticed Felix standing beside the door, wondering why the handyman was waiting outside his house.

"Uh, hey there, Felix," Ralph greeted as he stopped in front of Felix. "Is there something that you need?"

Felix fidgeted slightly, pulling down the brim of his hat so it covered his eyes.

"Felix?" Ralph grew concerned at his friend's silence, kneeling down in front of the repairman. "What is it? What happened?"

Felix finally glanced up at Ralph, but instead of appearing troubled like Ralph had thought he might look, Felix looked somber.

"Tamora broke up with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Whoo, finally chapter 2! Yeah, sorry for the delay, it took me and my friend to come up with how this chapter would work out. And lucky for us, we have up till near the end of chapter 4 planned out. :3 So enjoy.  
**

**Sorry, it's so short. ): I'm not making a certain limit with the chapters, so some will be short, some will possibly be insanely long. :3  
**

**Also...I have to have a word with those favoriting and alerting; yes, I love that you guys are alerting the story and favoriting it, but it just doesn't give the author any confidence in the story if no one reviews. So if you favorite/alert it, the least you can do is drop a review. I know I may lose a few followers and I don't mean to sound harsh, but come on guys; be fair.  
**

**Thank you to GhiraLinkLover4Ever and Tarvosphile (who I squealed at when I saw your review cause I am a big fan of your Ralphix fics) for reviewing. :)  
**

**Anyway, I suppose I should let y'all get on with the story.  
**

**I don't own WIR. :/  
**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Ralph blinked, his mind still attempting to wrap itself around what Felix had just told him.

"She…what?" he asked dumbly, trying to make sure that he had actually heard the handyman correctly.

"Tamora broke up with me," Felix repeated plainly, as if he were talking about the weather.

"She broke up with you?" Ralph echoed.

Felix nodded, still fiddling with his hat which had left its resting place atop his head, but kept a steady gaze on the wrecker as if gauging his reaction.

Ralph was puzzled.

Why wasn't Felix crying? He should have been devastated.

Yet here was, calm as could be.

"But…" Ralph stuttered. "Why aren't you…"

"Upset?" Felix supplied with a weak smile. "The break-up was mutual, brother."

"Uh…huh?" Ralph tilted his head to the side, even more confused.

"See, the first three months that were together were amazing," Felix sighed softly at the memories. "But near the end, I noticed that the spark had slowly diminished; I suppose Tamora sensed it as well, but remained silent. These past three months, we were just…"

"Trying to rekindle the spark?"

Felix nodded quietly, grip on his hat tightening slightly as he finally avoided Ralph's gaze.

"I know it's none of my business…" Ralph muttered. "But is that what you two were talking about out in the hall this evening?"

"You heard us?" Felix glanced back at Ralph, his eyes accusing the wrecker of eavesdropping.

"I didn't hear a word," Ralph held up his hands defensively. "Honest."

Felix stared at Ralph for a few more seconds before he sighed, his shoulders and arms dropping, the brim of his cap barely scraping the ground.

"Yeah…" he whispered, exhaustion finally settling on his features. "That's what we were talking about."

* * *

"_What is it, Tammy?" Felix asked as he shut the door to the penthouse behind him, muffling the noise of the party._

_Calhoun faced Felix, staring down at him seriously._

"_Felix," she said sternly. "I think it's about time that we end this charade."_

_The small smile on Felix's face dropped and was replaced by a grave frown, something that just didn't belong on the repairman's normally cheerful face._

"_Are you sure?" he inquired, his voice laced with mild desperation. "Couldn't we just try for another month or so?"_

_Calhoun shook her head slowly._

"_I cannot regain that feeling I had six months ago. And you, Fix-It…have you had anymore honey glows around me? And don't lie to me, soldier."_

_Felix glanced at the ground, his face turning somber, before he shook his head._

"_I can't say that I have, Tammy."_

"_Then perhaps we should find other people; see if we have a connection with them."_

"…_And what if we don't?" Felix glanced up at Calhoun who remained silent at the question._

_Finally, Calhoun sighed, releasing a breath that she didn't know she had been holding._

"_Then perhaps it was not meant to be."_

_Felix lifted his head fully, staring at Calhoun evenly as he nodded._

_Calhoun held out her hand to Felix._

"_However," the sergeant gave a tiny smirk. "Whatever the outcome, we will still be comrades."_

_Felix stared at the outstretched hand before he slowly took it, giving a weak smile._

"_Agreed," he said as he shook Calhoun's hand._

* * *

Ralph stared at Felix blankly, the handyman gazing right back at him evenly.

However, Felix eventually grew uncomfortable under the gaze and glanced off to the side, scrunching his hat up in his hands.

"That's it?" Ralph finally asked. "You two are just gonna break it off and remain friends?"

"Well, yeah," Felix looked back at Ralph. "After the whole Turbo incident, why wouldn't we?"

Ralph began to stutter, his mind still trying to work out how Felix and Calhoun could break up and still remain friends with no hard feelings between the two of them.

"Ralph."

The wrecker, who had been shuffling from one foot to the other in his panicked state, paused when he felt a small, gentle hand rest on his own.

Ralph glanced down to see Felix staring up at him with a small smile, hat back in its rightful place on his head.

"It's okay," Felix murmured. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry."

Ralph sighed, gradually calming down as he continued to stare into Felix's pleading eyes.

The wrecker could tell, deep down, that Felix was hurt; he was hurt real bad.

But Felix was a strong man and he never wanted anyone to worry about him.

"When…" Ralph groaned quietly to himself, shaking his head. "When is she coming to pick up her stuff?"

"Sometime tomorrow," Felix slowly removed his hand from the wrecker's. "She'll be bringin' my things with her."

Ralph gazed back at the apartments behind him, noticing that a few lights were on in certain rooms, showing that some of the Nicelanders were still awake.

When the wrecker looked back at Felix, he noticed that the other had also been staring at the condominiums.

Ralph realized that it was possible Felix didn't want to head back to his apartment anytime soon as it had too many memories of him and Calhoun.

Before Ralph could even think about what he was going to say, he asked, "Do you want to stay the night at my place?"


End file.
